Cinta Ketimpuk Gawang
by zuryuteki
Summary: Lucy selalu menyangkal bahwa ia tak akan pernah mencintai Natsu Dragneel, orang yang selalu membuat pagi harinya menjadi buruk. Tapi, bagaimana cara Dewi Cinta membuat Lucy sadar akan perasaannya?/"Luce! Bahaya!"/"Apa kau punya orang yang kau suka?"/ONE-SHOT/Mind RnR?/Pair: NatsuXLucy


**DISCLAIMER**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**HIRO MASHIMA**

**Fairy Tail milik Sensei**

**Tapi Cerita Ini Milik Author**

**Warning : OOC, Lucy POV, Long Story, Bahasa Gak Baku, GaJe, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

Ohayou minna, watashi no namae wa Lucy Heartfilia, umurku 17 tahun, aku sekarang duduk dibangku kelas 2 di Fairy Tail Gakuen, kau tau? Itu sekolah terkenal se Magnolia! Aku sangat beruntung bisa masuk sekolah terkenal itu, ah sepertinya aku bukan beruntung, melainkan diriku yang memang sangaaaaat pandai dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga, pamer sedikit tak apa kan? Hihihi. Pagi ini sekolah ku damai sekali—Iie itu diluarnya saja, tapi jika aku masuk lebih dalam, keributan dimana-mana! Yang menjadikan sekolah ini sangat hancur! Beda dengan status 'terkenal se Magnolia'-nya.

Saat memasuki kelasku yang berada di lantai dua—

_**ZRASHHHHH...**_

Kau bisa melihatku setiap pagi terkena air dari atas pintu kelasku sendiri, aku tak tau mengapa, meskipun aku sangat pintar, tapi tidak dengan jebakan anak kecil, selalu saja aku seperti ini setiap pagi, dan kau tau siapa yang berulah? tentu saja Natsu Dragneel, orang pertama yang kucatat sebagai orang aneh, jahil, bodoh, tak tau malu, dan tentu saja, orang yang tak akan kujadikan pacar, apalagi ada perasaan suka? Ugh...membicarakannya saja mual.

"Luce! Kenapa kau yang selalu menginjak jebakan itu?! Itu untuk Gray!"

Lihat? Bukannya dia minta maaf padaku, adanya dia memarahiku duluan? Ugh...batas kesabaranku habis, setiap pagi selalu begini.

"...KAU YANG BODOH! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAK MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI! KALAU TAU SETIAP HASILNYA GAGAL, KENAPA DICOBA TERUS SIH?! UGHH KAU MEMANG BODOH, PENGHANCUR PAGIKU, ANEH, OTAK PINK!"

Hah...hah...aku tak tau apa yang kubicarakan, tapi kenapa mereka semua memandang Natsu kasihan? Hei! Seharusnya aku yang dipandang seperti itu. A-Apa aku bicara kasar tadi?

"Lu-Luce, gomen."

Hah? Kenapa dia jadi minta maaf? Itu bagus—tapi...

"Lucy-san, kau terlalu kasar."

Eh Juvia berkata seperti itu? Apa benar aku kasar? Apasih yang kubicarakan tadi? Kenapa suasana menjadi canggung begini, aduh aku harus bicara cepat-cepat sebelum menjadi masalah besar!

"Natsu! a-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja berbicara seperti itu, karena...karena, ya kau tau kan? Setiap pagi aku harus mengeringkan pakaian maupun rambutku, aku jadi kesal, la-lalu tadi asal lepas saja. Maaf ya, Natsu."

Kuharap Natsu memaafkanku

"Pfttt..."

Eh? Eh? Kenapa mereka semua seperti menahan tawa? Tak terkecuali Natsu? ada apa lagi ini? Oh Tuhan, kenapa cobaan pagi hari selalu menimpaku, hiks.

"BUWAHAHAHAHA! LUCE! Kau...Kau! Lucu sekali kau tau?! Aku hanya bercanda, minna, arigato naa! HUAHAHAHAHA, aku puas sekali!"

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu?"

Bodohnya aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Juvia! Apa maksud dari ini? Kenapa? Hikss..kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku?"

"Eh...eh Lucy-san jangan menangis. Ju-Juvia hanya mengikuti perintah Natsu-san."

Oh! Jadi pinky idiot itu membuat sebuah rencana? Terimakasih air mata buaya! Kau membuat Juvia buka mulut! Yeah!

"Juvia!"

Bisa kulihat semua orang dikelas mulai berkeringat dingin, kalian...lihat saja.

"To-Toilet..."

Oke Lucy! Saatnya mengeluarkan air mata buayamu! Larilah ke toilet, biarkan mereka merasa bersalah, yoooosh!

"Lucy-san!"

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"LUCE!"

Bisa kudengar teriakan teman-teman memanggilku, yaah kuabaikan saja untuk membuat akting ini semakin sempurna, lagipula, aku juga ingin buang air kecil dan mengeringkan rambut dan pakaianku yang basah ini, kekeke, menyesalah kalian! HUWAHAHAHAHA, uhuk uhuk uhuk. Sial aku kualat.

**.**

**.**

**TOILET**

Haah...untung saja masih ada waktu 5 menit, kalau tidak, guru-guru pasti sudah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama "Heartfilia-san kau kenapa?". Kuharap suasana dikelas sekarang ini sedang merenung menyadari kesalahan mereka, yah sebenarnya aku sakit hati—sekali, tapi karna dia bodoh tapi tampan jadi kumaaf—T-TUNGGU LUCY! Apa katamu tadi?! Ta-ta-tampan?! Oh Tuhan, darimana kata busuk itu muncul dipikiranku, huuus pergi pergi.

"Luce, apa kau didalam?"

Eh? Suara Natsu?

"Luce?"

Ada apa dia kesini? Oh! Aku ingat, aku sedang berpura-pura menangis lalu pergi. Jawab tidak ya? Jawab—tidak, jawab—tidak—

"NA-NATSU?! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! INI TOILET CEWEK!"

Kenapa aku berteriak seperti itu? Kenapa?! Itu karna Natsu masuk kedalam toilet perempuan, pinky idiot, kenapa dia selalu idiot!

"Luce, maafkan aku, sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, atau sebagainya, a-aku hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Ha-hanya, ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas, kau tau? Teman-teman mengkhawatirkanmu Luce."

"Oh..ah baiklah."

Kira-kira, hanya apa ya?

**.**

**.**

**KELAS**

_Well_, benar dugaanku, mereka semua panik, menanyakan keadaanku.

"Lu-chan! Maafkan aku! Aku tak bermak—"

"Sudahlah Levy-chan, aku tak apa, hehehe."

"Oy Flame-head! Kau harus minta maaf pada Lucy."

"Itu benar, Natsu-san, Juvia setuju."

"Aku sudah! Dan hei! Kalian juga bersalah!"

"Aku tak memaafkanmu, Natsu."

"U-ugh, Luce, a-ayolah, kau tau? Kau baik, cantik dan pintar, la-lalu apalagi ya, umm, se—"

"Ba-baik! Baik! Aku memaafkanmu."

Kenapa dia memujiku seperti itu? Ke-kenapa ini? Kenapa ja-jadi deg degan? A-apa aku...oh tidak! Kau tidak boleh, Lucy! Dia hanya memujimu agar kau memaafkannya! Tidak tidak!

_**KRIIIINGGGGGG**_

"Anak-anak nakal, duduk ditempat kalian, siapkan kertas, tulis nama kalian. Kita ulangan!"

Ulangan? Sasuga na, Laxus-sensei, untung sekali aku belajar tadi malam.

**SKIP**

**.**

**.**

**JAM PELAJARAN KEDUA (OLAHRAGA) LAPANGAN.**

"Ugh, mengerikan, soal-soal itu, ugh.."

"Aku hanya bisa mengerjakan 7 soal, sedangkan 3 nya harus kukosongi. Nilaiku..."

Oke, teman-teman sekelasku sebelumnya memang sedang menatap nanar Laxus-sensei pergi dari kelas sambil membawa lembar jawaban. Hingga akhirnya mereka bersemangat kembali karna pelajaran olahraga, memang kelas ini sangat mencintai olahraga, terkecuali Levy, sahabatku karna ia lebih suka membaca buku dan mendinginkan tubuh mungilnya, daripada harus berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan mengeluarkan keringat dan membuat panas tubuhnya, maka dari itu, ia selalu membuat alasan, bahwa ia tak boleh berolahraga karna suatu hal, dan dia hanya duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan, enak sekali bukan? Aku juga mau!

"Anak-anak, karna kalian selesai melakukan pemanasan dengan cara berkeliling lapangan 2 kali, dan sensei sedang senang hati, maka olahraga kali ini, kalian yang menentukan."

"Sensei! Bagaimana kalau basket?"

Boleh juga

"Tidak! Lari lagi saja!"

Tidak! Bosann

"Sepak Bola!"

Sepak Bola—

"Sepak Bola, cewek dan cowok, sensei!"

Cewek Cowok

HAAH?! Kenapa idiot pinky itu bisa membaca pikiranku?!

"Ah! Ide bagus Dragneel-san! Oke kita akan melakukan sepak bola cewek dan cowok, jadi, kita harus membuat kelompok terlebih dahulu, bagaimana kalau cewek melawan cowok saja?"

"Eh...sensei, itu nggak adil, cewek pasti kalah."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu, kalian bagi kelompok sendiri saja ya. Pokoknya sensei mau, penjaga gawangnya ada cewek dan ada cowok."

"Hai!"

Dan setelah sesi pembagian kelompok, beginilah hasilnya

**TIM A**

**Lucy (penjaga gawang)**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Cewek 4**

**Cowok 4**

**TIM B**

**Elfman (penjaga gawang)**

**Mirajane**

**Juvia**

**Cowok 5**

**Cewek 3**

**(author tulis cewek cowok, karna gak tau siapa lagi timnya=3=)**

Kau bisa liat? Aku menjadi penjaga gawang? Oh tidaaaaak! Aku ingin bermain menggiring bola dan mengolkannya, hiiiiksss.

"Luce! Jaga gawangnya baik baik!"

Ya ya aku tau

"Oy flame-head! Untuk kali ini saja kita bekerja sama!"

"Tentu saja, ice brain!"

"Gray-sama! Kenapa kita tidak satu tim? Hueee"

"Elfman, jaga gawangnya!"

"Yooosh! Penjaga gawang adalah jantan!"

Maaf saja, aku perempuan, jadi tidak jantan

Setelah percakapan tidak jelas dari kedua tim termasuk timku sendiri, pluit milik sensei berbunyi nyaring, seketika Natsu menggiring bola kegawang lawan dia terlihat keren! Kyaaaa. EEEH! Tidak tidak tadi aku bohong!, a-ah lalu mengoper ke Gray melewati Mirajane, dan Juvia juga tentunya, tapi dihadang oleh ke 3 cewek tapi Gray tak ambil pusing, ia langsung mengoper ke Natsu, Natsu menendang bola, daaan GOOOOOOL! KEREENNN YEY! —EH?! TIDAK! Pokoknya TIM A goool! 1-0 yeeey! Tunggu! Kenapa disini aku terlihat seperti komentator.

"Luce!"

Eh? Ah, dia mengajakku tos, okelah kali ini saja.

_**TOOOS!**_

"Yo!"

Gray? Okelah.

_**TOOOS!**_

Mereka semua terlihat senang, apalagi Gray dan Natsu terlihat seperti teman baik, hahaha.

"Luce! Bahaya!"

_**BRAKKK KLONTANG KLONTANG**_

Eh? Eh? Ada apa? Ke-kenapa ada pakaian olahraga dihadapanku? Lalu? Kenapa aku diposisi begini?

"CIEEE"

"UHUUY!"

"CICUIIIT!"

"HAHAHAHA CIIEEEE!"

Hahhhhhh? Tu-tunggu! N-Na-Natsu kenapa dia memelukku?!

"Gray! Kau seharusnya tak menyandar di gawang dan berpindah seenaknya!"

"Luce? Kau tak apa?"

"Eh? Oh...tak apa."

Tak apa, tapi pantatku sakit! Belum lagi posisi kita jadi gak enak begini Natsu, aduh nyadar dong! Ta-tapi ka-kalau dilihat da-dari dekat, d-dia t-t-tampan j-j-juga ya, haha, tampan, duuhhh kenapa aku jadi gini sih.

"Dragneel-san, Heartfilia-san, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tak apa sensei."

"Heartfilia-san?"

"Luce?"

Eh?

"Ah, ada apa sensei?"

"Apa Heartfilia-san tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sensesi."

"Lucy, kau tak apa kan?"

"U-Um, aku tak apa, Gray."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray."

Aku ini kenapa sihhhh, baru kali ini, jantungku rasanya, detaknya lebih cepat, malu, senang, arrgghhh, ma-masak sih aku jatuh cinta sama pinky idiot! Grrrr.

"Luce.."

Yah mungkin ini efek dari pantatku yang nyeri gara-gara jatuh mendadak di atas tanah, aku jadi debar debar gini, karna kaget kan? Hahahaha.

"Hey, Luce! Ada apa kau daritadi kayak orang bingung."

"Hmm..tak apa Natsu. Ah, sepertinya kepalamu benjol, ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Eh?"

"Jangan ber-EH-ria, ayo cepat!"

"Gray, maaf, aku dan Natsu akan ke ruang kesehatan sebentar!"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Lucy!"

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**RUANG KESEHATAN**

Bagus sekali, karna terlalu berdebar-debar, aku jadi seenaknya membawa Natsu ke ruang kesehatan, tapi untung saja tidak ada yang jaga, lalu aku bisa mengistirahatkan pantatku sejenak, dan menghindari tatapan berseri dari anak-anak lain—tunggu?! Berseri? Kalau diperhatikan, kenapa mereka terlihat bahagia sekali? Se-seperti akan menyambut pasangan baru—Hah?! Pa-pasangan baru? Ugh Lucy, ada apa sih kau ini, huaaaa.

"Luce."

"A-Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, kenapa kau mengacak rambutmu seperti orang gila."

"O-Oh, tak apa. Ah iya, Natsu! Mana yang tadi benjol? Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya, aku tau kau pasti kesakitan."

"A-Apa kau bilang?! A-aku benar-benar tak apa, Luce!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau deh."

Jantungku masih berdebar-debar, untung saja, aku sangat pintar menyembunyikan ini, Natsu juga bersikap biasa.

"Luce..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

"Eh?"

A-Apa ini termasuk pernyataan cinta? Ku-kuharap tidak! Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku, kumohon Natsu!

"Apa kau—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak punya orang yang kusuka."

"..."

Dia diam? Apa dia tau kalau aku ingin melanjutkan omonganku? Ah, sudahlah.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini—sebenarnya bukan akhir-akhir ini, tapi sejak olahraga tadi, kenapa aku selalu berdebar-debar? Kalau kau tanya apakah karna kejadian tak terduga tadi, jawabannya bukan. Kalau kau bertanya lagi apakah karna sehabis lari keliling lapangan jawabannya tetap bukan. Lalu menurutmu, pertanyaan apa yang menyebabkan jawabanku selain bukan, Natsu?"

Sial, keceplosan! Tapi bagaimana lagi, mungkin memang lebih baik bertanya padanya, mungkin saja ia lebih tau? Tapi terlihat aneh sekali, bertanya pada orang yang kusuka—Kusuka? Apa mungkin aku benar-benar suka Natsu? tapi...argh, ini membuatku pusing!

"Apa kau merasa senang berada disampingnya? Nyaman?"

Apa? Baru kali ini Natsu melihatku dengan tatapan seriusnya, ugh kumohon Natsu, aku jadi makin berdebar.

"Eh? Y-Ya."

"Apa kau berusaha menyangkal bahwa kau tak menyukainya?"

"I-Iya."

"Tapi sekarang kau sadar bukan, kalau kau menyukainya?"

"S-Sepertinya i-iya. Tunggu Natsu, kau seperti bukan Natsu."

"Hahahaha, aku tak mengerti kata terakhir itu, tapi kesimpulan dari semua pertanyaanku dan jawabanmu 'iya' adalah kau menyukainya. Entah pria beruntung siapa yang kau sukai, Lucy."

Lucy? Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tak menjelek-jelekkanmu, Natsu. Pada akhirnya, aku mencintaimu.

"Kalau pria beruntung itu kau?"

Rasanya kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Eh? Apa yang—"

"Kalau pria itu kau? Bagaimana, Natsu?"

"Aku..."

"Kau boleh tak percaya, karna awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Perasaan ini, semakin kuat saat kau melindungiku tadi, kalau saja kau tidak menjahiliku terus, mungkin aku tak akan punya perasaan cinta ataupun suka padamu, Natsu."

Entah kenapa, aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku saat ini, dengan suasana yang sepi, udara sejuk masuk melalu jendela ruang kesehatan, dan Natsu yang mendengar kata-kataku dengan tatapan seriusnya, bisa kubilang, aku terhanyut oleh suasana.

"Tak apa kalau kau memang tak menyukaiku, Natsu. Aku mengerti itu karna aku memang selalu berkata kasar padamu dan aku juga seorang pembohong—mungkin. Tapi, untuk perasaan, aku tak pernah bohong."

Ingin nangis, air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi, apakah setelah ini Natsu menjaga jarak dariku? Apakah setelah ini Natsu tak peduli padaku? Apakah setelah ini Natsu meninggalkanku?

_**TES**_

_**TES**_

_**TES**_

"Lucy. Maaf..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Natsu, aku mengerti. Aku pergi du—"

Eh? Hangat, ini suhu tubuh Natsu, kenapa?

"Maaf karna membuatmu merasa jengkel, maaf membuat setiap pagimu menjadi buruk. Lucy, karna mendengar suara berisikmu aku merasa nyaman, entah kenapa semua beban padaku hilang begitu saja. Tak hanya kau, hatiku berdebar-debar saat kau tersenyum padaku, saat tertawa padaku. Apa ini juga disebut perasaan suka?"

"A-Aku—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lucy."

"Eh?"

Bohong. Natsu? Me-mencintaiku?

"Natsu...a-aku."

"Ah! Kalau cuma 'aku mencintaimu' tak akan menjadi pacar'kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan 'maukah kamu jadi pacarku' Luce?"

"Natsu..um! aku mau."

Grinnya itu, yang membuat hatiku luluh. Natsu, kuharap aku tak salah pilihan karna mencintai seorang pinky idiot! Atau sekarang bisa kusebut pinky is mine? Hihihi.

"Natsu, arigato."

"Huh? Untuk apa Luce?"

"U-Untuk semua tentunya, baka!"

"Kejamnya Luce mengataiku baka, hueee."

"Na-Natsu, cukup! Itu memalukan!"

"Kalau begitu, hadiah!"

"Ha-hadiah apa?"

_**CUP!**_

"Ini!"

A-Apa yang terjadi? Bi-bir Na-Natsu? Ciuman pertamaku?! Sialan! Natsuuuuuuu! Ah, tapi tak apa, diakan pacarku, nyahaha. Tapi, itu memalukan, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Aishh.

"Natsuuuuuu! Kemari kau!"

"Kejar aku, Luce!"

Pertemuan pertama kami memang menyebalkan, berawal dari bertabrakan dikoridor lalu saling mencaci maki, sampai kelas 2 ini hari hari kami selalu begitu, setiap pagi selalu terkena jebakan Natsu dan sebagainya. Tapi hari ini, dari kejadian tak terduga, aku bisa menyadari perasaanku terhadap Natsu, kalau tak ketimpuk gawang tadi, mungkin aku masih melalui hari-hariku dengan Natsu begitu-begitu saja, dan tak ada kemajuan. Dewi Cinta, terimakasih telah menyadarkan aku tentang perasaan ini.

**LUAR RUANGAN KESEHATAN**

_Juvia : kyaa! Gray-sama! Ayo kita seperti itu!_

_Gray : O-Oy!_

_Levy : Yokatta ne, Natsu, Lu-chan!_

_Elfman : Natsu dan Lucy memang jantan!_

_Mirajane : Kyaaa! NaLu telah bersatu! Kyaaa!_

_Erza : Oh, jadi ini pasangan baru, ro-romantis sekali. (berusaha menutupi kegugupannya)_

**.**

**E N D**

.

Yahooo! Jumpa lagi sama Zuryuteki disini. Kembali dengan cerita yang abal, tapi entah mengapa pengen aja berbagi(?) kali ini _yucchan_ ngeshare ni fanfic berdasarkan cerita nyata! Tapi hanya pada adegan ketimpuk sama gawang doang sih, ceritanya sih temen _yucchan_ yang ngalamin, tapi langsung terinspirasi bikin nih cerita XD hohoho maafkan _yucchan_ ya teman XD

Maafkan _yucchan_ karna cuma munculin Erza di akhir doang T_T dan paling banyak adegannya disini cuma Lucy dan Natsu doang, Lucy lebih banyak tentunya._.

Ini adalah fanfic keduaku, yokatta! Aku masih bisa membuat cerita di kelas 9 ini T^T karna hobi menulis baru-barusan dikelas 9, jadinya seadanya waktu, _yucchan_ manfaatin buat bikin cerita, yaa, itu kalau ada inspirasi juga.

Ah! Untuk review di fanfic **'I Miss You, Natsu'** _yucchan_ ucapkan ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *bows* untuk yang meminta, biar tau flashback atau tidak, _yucchan_ sudah mengeditnya kok, hehe. Kalau bisa silent readers, atau readers yang baru baca fanfic itu ngereview juga yaa:3 biar ada semangat buat _yucchan _bikin cerita lagi;;) hehe.

_+Tambahan+_

Lucy : Kenapa miris sekali hidupku, author?! Kenapa setiap pagi aku harus kena jebakan Natsu?! dan hei! Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk masalah jebakan anak kecil.

Natsu : Kau memang aneh Luce, jelas-jelas saat di OVA 2 kau terkena jebakanku.

Author : Itu benar kata Natsu, Lucy! Kau harus terima nasib!

Lucy : KA-LI-AN BER-DU-A!

Natsu & Author : AYE SIR!

**.**

Abaikan tambahan _yucchan_ disetiap akhir cerita._. _yucchan _pamit dulu! Jangan lupa review ya, minna-san! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

** . . A**


End file.
